dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Team Universe 7
Team Universe 7 is a team presented by Beerus, Shin and Whis with the strongest warriors in Universe 7 in order to participate in the Tournament of Destroyers. The team consists of Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Good Buu, and Monaka (introduced as Beerus' strongest opponent) with Beerus and Whis as the team's supervisors. Later on in the Tournament of Power, Team Universe 7 is expanded to 10 members, losing Monaka but adding Gohan, Krillin, Master Roshi, Tien Shinhan, Android 18, and Android 17. Since Majin Buu falls asleep before the tournament, Goku rushes in order to get Frieza as the tenth member of the team. Beerus, Whis, and Shin serve as Universe 7's representatives as its God of Destruction, Angel, and Supreme Kai respectively. Biography Tournament of Destroyers The team is first formed when Beerus and Champa organized a Universe 6 vs. Universe 7 5-on-5 martial arts tournament with the possession of Universe 7's Earth and the Super Dragon Balls as prizes. The team was organized to represent Universe 7. Goku and Vegeta are the team's first members due to them being the strongest warriors Beerus has encountered and Beerus instructs them to recruit two of their friends to participate, leaving the last spot for a member for Beerus to choose. Goku and Vegeta recruit Piccolo into the team. In the anime, Gohan, having been training with Piccolo, requests to be a part of the team, but then says he cannot participate due to having a conference on the same day. Vegeta requests that Gohan be apart of the team, but Goku shoots him down, saying he is too busy with his scholarly duties. Goku then suggests that Majin Buu be apart of the team, but Vegeta asks him why, reminding him that he lost a lot of power after his Fission, however Goku says that Majin Buu can still become incredibly strong if he fights seriously. The last member of the team is introduced to be Monaka, as Beerus says that while Goku was his second strongest opponent, Monaka was his first, dubbing Monaka the strongest fighter in the universe and intending to use Monaka as a trump card. On the day of the tournament, Majin Buu is unable to participate due to failing the written test before the matches, leaving Team Universe 7 down to 4 members. The first match was Goku vs. Botamo, which Goku won. The second match was Goku vs. Frost, which Frost won. The third match was Piccolo vs. Frost, which Frost won. However, it is revealed that Frost was cheating, and Goku was allowed back in to fight after Vegeta, and Vegeta says Piccolo will forfeit. Vegeta later defeats three opponents in a row: Frost, Auta Magetta, and Cabba. Vegeta is then defeated by Hit, and Goku fights him, but after an intense match, Goku deliberately allows himself to lose. Monaka is left to fight Hit, but due to Goku's nature, Hit deliberately allowed himself to lose, and Team Universe 7 ended up winning the tournament. Universe 7 wins the Super Dragon Balls and is able to keep Earth. When Super Shenron is summoned, Beerus wishes for Universe 6's Earth and human population to be resurrected. All the Team Universe 7 grouped together again for Bulma's Universe 7 victory party. Universe 6 and 7 Baseball Game Later, Team Universe 7 re-groups to play a friendly game of baseball against Team Universe 6. This time Majin Buu and Monaka are not included. Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha and Trunks are included, and Vegeta and Goten join Team Universe 6 to even the number of players. Goku, Vegeta, and most of the Universe 6 players do not know how to properly play baseball and play aggressively against one another. Team Universe 7 wins the game after Yamcha scores a run, having ran around the bases and touching home plate. Zen Exhibition Match In the anime, Good Buu, Gohan and Goku compete against the Team Universe 9's Trio De Dangers. Good Buu defeats Basil, Gohan ties with Lavender and Goku defeats Bergamo, resulting in team Universe 7's victory. Tournament of Power The Zenos arrange the Tournament of Power by having eight universes battle one another in order to eliminate the ones that lose. For the Tournament of Power, team members were not chosen solely on sheer strength and skill but also their teamwork and perseverance. As the tournament would be a single battle royal match between each team, team members were given merit to join based on a combination of their strength, versatility, combat tactics and skills, and most importantly compatibility with the other team members. However, Universe 7 doesn't have enough mortal life with significant combat skills. To which, rather than searching the entire Universe 7 for powerful warriors, Team Universe 7 was instead assembled with warriors who live on Earth and are closest to its two strongest warriors: Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta initially refused to participate until his daughter was born and several other candidates refused for personal reasons. Goku then bribed everyone with financial compensation for their participation without having to reveal the truth of the outcome if Universe 7 loses. Everyone was disgusted with Goku's lies but agreed to defend their universe. Gohan is chosen, based on his merit of both intelligence and strength, as leader of the team. There were two exceptions however, Android 17 was collected as a team member due to his strength and relation with Android 18 - also meeting Goku for the first time, and the tyrant Frieza was recruited from Hell with help from Fortuneteller Baba due to Majin Buu being unable to participate. In the anime, Yamcha was excited by the prospect and expected to be chosen as a member of the team, but the team forgot about him. Once Buu fell asleep, Mr. Satan volunteered to be the tenth member, but was convinced out of it by Goku. In the manga, Yamcha was considered by Bulma and Master Roshi to be a possible choice for the 10th member of Team Universe 7. In the anime, Goku, Vegeta, Android 18, and Frieza defeated all members of Team Universe 9, which is immediately erased by Zeno and Future Zeno. After defeating Shosa, with 18's assistance, and Majora, alone, Krillin is knocked out of the arena by Frost. Gohan and Piccolo defeated the last 2 members of Team Universe 10, Obni and Rubalt, which is then erased by Zeno and Future Zeno. After Tien injures Harmira, Hermila blows up the ground beneath them and knocks out Tien, however, Tien's Multi-Forms grabbed Hermila and dragged him off the arena. After the battle with Frost and Auta Magetta, Master Roshi, heavily exhausted, faints and falls out of the arena. Frieza seemingly betrays Universe 7 after it was revealed that him and Frost are in an alliance. In the end, Frieza double crosses his counterpart and blasts him off-stage, who was erased by Zeno when he attempted to shoot a ''ki'' blast at Frieza from the spectator bench. Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo defeat the last members of Team Universe 2 and Team Universe 6, Zirloin, Rabanra, Zarbuto, Saonel, and Pirina, which are then erased by Zeno and Future Zeno. After defeating Gamisaras and Shantza, Piccolo is knocked out of the arena by Damon. Android 17 defeats Damon, the last member of Team Universe 4, which is then erased by Zeno and Future Zeno. Androids 17 and 18 knock out Viara with a combined attack. The fused warrior Anilaza causes Android 17 to fall off the arena but Android 18 sacrifices herself to save him and she is eliminated in the tournament. The combined attack of Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Android 17 and Frieza knocks Anilaza out of the arena, and thus Universe 3 is erased. In the manga, Murisam and Rubalt of Universe 10 are eliminated by Android 17 and Frieza respectively. Android 18 eliminates Prum of Universe 2, while also causing him to collide with Jimizu - who is also eliminated. Vegeta eliminates Catopesra of Universe 3 and Nink of Universe 4 at the same time. Krillin is eliminated by Frost of Universe 6, with Tien following soon after. Goku manages to force Frost to retreat, saving Roshi. It later turns out Frost was being played by Frieza, who eliminates his counterpart after having him take out most of Universe 9. Frieza eliminates Basil and Lavender as they go to attack Gohan, and then takes out Bergamo - who was at the mercy of Piccolo. Piccolo takes out Jirasen of Universe 7 while Android 17 takes out Universe 6's Botamo. Piccolo, Gohan and Android 17 defeat Napapa, Methiop and Dium - with Android 17 knocking them out of the arena. Either Gamisalas or Damon of Universe 4 take out Android 18 with a sneak attack. Piccolo eliminates Gamisalas but is immediately eliminated by Damon afterwards. Android 17 then eliminates Damon. In the anime, the team finally face off against Universe 11, with Goku and Vegeta vs Jiren; Gohan and Android 17 vs Top; and Frieza against Dyspo. Vegeta unlocks a new form beyond Super Saiyan Blue and attack's Jiren with Goku. Gohan then joins Frieza in their fight against Dypso, and sacrifices himself to eliminate the Pride Trooper by having Frieza blast them both. Android 17 and Frieza overwhelm Toppo until he becomes a God of Destruction and defeats them. Vegeta is then able to defeat Toppo and teams up with Goku and Android 17, using combined attacks against Jiren but have no effect on the Pride Trooper. When Goku and Vegeta are left wounded and out of energy, Android 17 protects them and seemingly self-destructs to save them from Jiren. In a final standoff against Jiren, Vegeta is defeated and knocked out of the arena but gives the last bit of his energy to Goku, restoring his strength and finally mastered his Ultra Instinct form. When Goku overuse the limit of Ultra Instinct form, Frieza emerges along wih a still alive Android 17 to help Goku defeat Jiren. With Goku and Frieza sacrifice their lives on taking out Jiren out of the ring along with them, Android 17 becomes the Team Universe 7’s champion and uses the Super Dragon Ball to revive all erased universes and their respective inhabitants. In the manga, Gohan and Kefla of Universe 6 mutually knock each other off the arena. Roshi eliminates Kahseral of Universe 11, but is eliminated by Jiren. Frieza causes Dyspo and Top to fall from the ring. Android 17 fakes his death but actually hides in the rubble. In the final battle with Jiren, the mighty Pride Trooper manages to knock Vegeta from the ring but alongside Goku is knocked of the arena by Frieza. Android 17 reveals he is still alive, winning the tournament and uses the Super Dragon Ball to revive all erased universes and their respective inhabitants. Members |-|Universe 6 Saga= *Goku *Vegeta *Piccolo *Good Buu (disqualified for failing written test; absent in an altered timeline) *Monaka *Future Warrior (Majin Buu's replacement in an altered timeline) |-|"Future" Trunks Saga= *Goku *Yamcha (team captain) *Gohan (catcher) *Piccolo *Krillin *Trunks *Beerus (supervisor/coach) *Whis (supervisor/umpire) |-|Universe Survival Saga= *Goku *Gohan (team leader; anime only) *Vegeta *Piccolo *Krillin *Master Roshi *Tien Shinhan *Android 18 *Android 17 *Frieza *Good Buu (anime version of Zeno Expo only; dropped out of tournament due to hibernation cycle) Video Game Appearances In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Super Pack 2 DLC, Chronoa and Old Kai inform the Future Warrior, Time Patrol Trunks, and Toki Toki City Hero that a history change has occurred in the Tournament of Destroyers' timeline which they discover has caused Goku and Majin Buu to be absent the day they are supposed to leave for the tournament. Old Kai tells Xeno Trunks not to worry about Buu as he didn't get to fight in the original history due to failing the exam and instead instructs Trunks and the Toki Toki Hero to focus on finding Goku. Chronoa tasks the Future Warrior with entering the tournament to ensure Team Universe 7's victory. In Super Dragon Ball Heroes Mission 4, there is a mission during the Universe Survival Saga where they search for Tournament of Power participants in Hell. Trivia *In the manga, Team Universe 7 is the first to eliminate an opposing competitor. *This is one of the two teams to have some of its members changed or replaced between the competitions. *This is only known team with all its members being directly or indirectly related to one single planet, Earth. **7 members were born on it (Gohan, Piccolo, Master Roshi, Tien, Krillin, Android 17 and Android 18), 9 if one counts baseball (Yamcha and Trunks); one more was raised on it (Goku); two more are currently living in it (Vegeta and Buu); two more visited it on more than one occasion (Frieza and Monaka, with Frieza having resided in the planet's Hell). **13 members have died on Earth once (Goku, Gohan, Majin Buu), twice (Vegeta, Frieza, Krillin, Trunks, Master Roshi, Tien, Android 18), or three times (Piccolo, Yamcha, Android 17). *It should be noted that many members have been killed (at least once) by another member of the team: Goku was killed by Piccolo; Krillin, Vegeta (twice), Piccolo, Android 17, Android 18, Buu, Yamcha and Trunks were killed by Frieza; Gohan, Piccolo, Master Roshi, Tien, Krillin, Android 17, Android 18, Yamcha, Vegeta and Trunks were killed by Buu; Frieza was killed by Goku; Android 17 was killed by Gohan. *In the Tournament of Power, it is interesting to note that six of the members are heroes who were once villains (Goku, Tien, Vegeta, Piccolo, Android 17, and Android 18), one is a villain (Frieza) and three are heroes since the beginning (Gohan, Krillin, and Master Roshi). *Team Universe 7 and Team Universe 6 are the only teams in the Tournament of Power that do not have any members that can naturally fly. *In the anime, despite considering the possibility of using Potara fusion to have 17 and 18 create Android 35, Team Universe 7 ultimately elected not to use it due to both fusee being eliminated if their fusion was. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Equip de l'Univers 7 es:Equipo Universo 7 Category:Factions Category:Z Fighters Category:Dragon Ball Super